1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ISG vehicle equipped with an ISG (Idle Stop and Go) device, and particularly, to an ISG display device and method of displaying the situation of an ISG system.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, technologies for improving fuel efficiency to reduce CO2 have been developed in various ways, and the ISG system is a device that stops the engine when a vehicle stops and automatically starts the engine when the vehicle starts.
The ISG device allows normal traveling by automatically idle-stopping the engine under predetermined conditions while receiving information, such as the speed of the vehicle, the revolution speed of the engine, and the temperature of the cooling water, and then automatically restarting (Go) the engine when restart is required by the driver's intention and the conditions of the vehicle itself.
The condition for entering the idle-stop in the ISG system is a state with the engine sufficiently warmed up, that is, a stop state where the vehicle speed is not detected with the cooling water maintained at a predetermined temperature or more, and when a predetermined time passes after the brake pedal is operated, the engine is stopped to increase fuel efficiency and stabilize emission.
Further, when the driver's intention of starting the vehicle, for example, operating the acceleration pedal, releasing the brake pedal, or operating the clutch pedal, is detected with the engine idle-stopped, the engine is started for normal traveling. It is possible to achieve an effect of an increase in fuel efficiency of about 5 to 15% in the vehicle equipped with the ISG system.
However, drivers are not provided with sufficient information on the ISG situation even though the ISG system is the state of the art in vehicles, such that drivers do not sufficiently understand the ISG operation. Accordingly, there is a problem in that drivers request A/S to A/S centers or complain about the vehicles, even though the vehicles are normal.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.